The present invention relates generally to a system for facilitating the mounting of circuit boards, and particularly to a system that provides protection for the devices used to mount the circuit board within an enclosure.
Circuit boards, such as printed circuit boards, are used in a variety of devices, such as computers and servers. The electronic device is formed with an enclosure or chassis that includes one or more walls to which standoffs are mounted. The standoffs are designed to receive and support the printed circuit board at a desired spacing from the adjacent wall of the enclosure or chassis. Typically, the printed circuit board is secured to the standoffs by screws that extend through the printed circuit board for threaded engagement with the standoff.
As printed circuit boards have increased in size to accommodate modern applications, a greater number of standoffs and screws have been required for the secure mounting of the boards. However, the insertion or removal of screws is a time-consuming procedure that increases the risk of damage to the circuit board or components mounted on the circuit board. For example, each screw must be tightened by a tool during manufacture, and any slippage or inadvertent movement of the tool can damage the circuit board or its components. Additionally, if screws are dropped or lost in the chassis or on the circuit board, component damage may again be the result.
Also, whether screws or other mounting systems are utilized, it is important to protect the mounting system from damage during and after installation. For example, in one embodiment of the present inventive system, clips are used to secure a circuit board to standoffs. A mounting protection system would reduce the potential for damage to the mounting devices, e.g. clips, during and after installation of the circuit board.
The present invention features a protection system and method for use in mounting a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board, within an electronic device. The printed circuit board typically is mounted within an enclosure or chassis of, for instance, a personal computer or a server. However, a variety of other devices and applications can benefit from this technique.
The system and method utilize a protective housing mounted on a circuit board having one or more openings formed therethrough. The opening or openings are arranged to receive the heads of standoffs therethrough. A clip is mounted proximate the opening and is designed to receive the head of the standoff. Typically, the clip is attached to the circuit board along the edge of the opening and includes a retainer portion designed to grip the head of the standoff. Each protective housing is designed to encompass the retainer portion and the head of the standoff.
The protective housings may be attached to the circuit board prior to mounting the circuit board. Then, the printed circuit board is simply placed over the standoffs and slid transversely until the clip retainers engage the standoffs to hold the circuit board. The protective housings surround the retainer during and after this installation process.